Prison Newbie
by FallenButNotForgotten19
Summary: Kaia Lee Jordan was just a normal-ish girl when the apocalypse happened. Now, a year later, she encounters our favorite group and ends up staying with them at the prison. Lots of smart-ass, some zombie gore, and some romance. Maybe some feels. **Daryl/OC and everyone else is there too . . Please read and review !
1. Chapter 1

Kaia groaned slightly as she stabbed the walker in the head. She spit on the ground, feeling a drop of it hit her mouth. "Son of a bitch," she grumbled, wiping her mouth as she grabbed a can of peaches and put it in her bag.

The door to the building opened and she crouched down, hoping she hadn't been seen. She pulled her hood up and held her spear, ready to attack whoever or whatever entered the store. She looked around the corner to see sneakers and jeans, which seemed to be moving around like a human. She poked the foot with her spear and smirked as it jumped back. She barely held back a slight laugh, but she quickly covered her mouth. She moved back as the feet moved towards her, and soon she was looking up at an Asian male.

She put on her best scared face and blinked up at him. "Please, don't hurt me. I'm just scared and lost, sir," she said in a weak voice. She kept giving him the same look, slowly standing from her crouched place. He was still taller than her, being as she was only five feet tall. "I.. I have no where else to go. Those things took my group." It wasn't a total lie, her group had been eaten while she ran with her best friend. However, they were quickly separated. She managed to work up a tear or two and they slowly trickled down her face.

He stared at her for a minute before sighing in defeat and running a hand down his face. "Rick's going to kill me for this. Come on," he said, grabbing her arm and leading her out the store and to a light green Hyundai.

After she scrambled into the passenger seat, he climbed into the driver's side. She smiled at him weakly before he started driving. Moments, later they arrived at a prison, and she groaned at the sight of it. _This is where he's holed up? Damn_, she thought as the gate was opened and he drove in. He cut the car off before getting out with her getting out as well and situating her bag. She was automatically grabbed by her arm with someone's face inches from hers.

She stared at the male in front of her. His hair was dark brown and curly while his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. A short, greying beard covered his jaw. He stared at her firmly, and she saw his lips move but she didn't register what he said.

"What?" she asked, her voice still sounding weak. She nearly grimaced at the sound of it.

"Are you bit?" he repeated when she didn't reply.

She glared then, shoving him off her with her other arm. "Hell no, I ain't bit. Why tha hell would I convince Jackie Chan here to take me in if I was? I ain't that stupid, damn."

The man, who the Asian boy referred to as Rick, looked at the male. "Glenn, I'm beginning to think you just got misguided by another pretty face."

Kaia smirked at the Asian boy, who seemed baffled by her response to Rick. "She was scared and lost, Rick! I swear!" he protested.

Rick turned towards her again, hands on his hips like he was a sheriff. "Are there others? Can you be trusted?" he asked, his voice serious and deep.

"Again, why tha hell would I convince him to take me in? I'm gettin' real tired of yer dumb ass questions, sheriff." Kaia stared up at him as he stared down at her. Rick shook his head.

"We'll give her the one week trial. You screw this up and you're out of here. You got that?" he said, leaning in to her face in authoritative gesture.

"As long as you keep yo' face out of mine, we don't got a problem." She used the bottom of her spear to poke him in the chest. "Now, lead the way in, Officer Blue Eyes."

**A/N: Okay, yes. I realize she's a smart ass bitch. But I mean really.. Everyone's got their reasons. Please send me a review and tell me what you think. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

As Rick led Kaia into the prison by her arm, she nearly passed out, being as she hadn't eaten since at least last night and it was nearly two in the afternoon. Once he opened a door and nearly threw her in, she snapped yet again. "What the hell is your problem, sheriff?!" she yelled, glaring at him sharply as he just stared at her.

She turned, feeling eyes on her, and saw that there were at least three other people in the room. A girl with short brown hair, an old guy with one leg, and a kid wearing a sheriff's hat. The kid looked at Rick with a look clearly meaning 'why the hell is she here?' while Kaia turned her glare back on Rick.

"Oh, so you've got yourself a bundle here? What's next, blue eyes? Got a baby somewhere too?" As the words let her lips, a blonde girl walked in with a pale green bundle in her arms. Kaia groaned, running her dirty hands down her already filthy face. "God, why did you have to send me the Asian?" she groaned.

She hear the soft gurgle of the baby and instantly changed, her eyes softening as she looked toward the small bundle. She looked towards Rick before looking at the blonde holding the baby, eyebrow raised in question. She shrugged, figuring it was none of her business before another person entered.

He was tallish, with dark brown hair. He wore a button-up shirt with the sleeves torn off and a black leather vest, along with dark grey pants and dark boots. Kaia stared at his face, which she found oddly handsome with his scruffy facial hair and squinty eyes. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and quickly looked at anything but him. She picked at her black wristband as Rick turned towards the male. She looked over at him to notice he had a crossbow slung over his shoulder and smirked.

"So we have Jackie Chan, Sheriff Blue Eyes, and Robin Hood," she said, arms crossed as she looked around at the other people. The blonde girl was holding a bottle for the baby while the kid narrowed his eyes slightly. The old man managed to get himself on his crutches and was now standing.

"Ya better watch your mouth," Daryl snapped, glaring at her. "I ain't no Robin Hood. Yer the one with the hood on anyways." Kaia's eye twitched in annoyance as he smirked and turned to head back into the cell.

She chose this moment to creep up on him. Before anyone could speak or move, she had jumped onto his back with her legs wrapped around his waist and a medium sized knife near his chest. "What was that, Robin?" she said by his ear. Her hood had fallen down, revealing a long brown ponytail that matched her brown bangs that swooshed across her forehead.

He turned to glare at her slightly while she smirked triumphantly. Rick just stared for a moment before Glenn walked in, the girl with the short brown hair quickly going to him. Kaia watched them and rolled her eyes, removing herself from Daryl and situating her clothes before putting her knife back in her bag. Daryl continued to glare at her as Rick walked up. She looked up at him, not showing emotion. He shook his head before going into the cells, leaving Kaia with Daryl and everyone else.

Kaia slowly walked towards the blonde girl, smiling as she looked down at the small baby in her arms. "Well, she's beautiful," she said gently. The blonde girl looked at her.

"S-she's not mine," she said, causing Kaia to look up at her.

She felt someone's eyes on her and turned to see Daryl looking at her. "Can I help you, Robin?" she asked, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Jus' wonderin' how tha hell you fooled Rick into lettin' ya stay." He shrugged, still staring at her.

"None of your damn business," she said, turning so she faced him. Her blue-grey eyes narrowed at him as his narrowed in return.

He walked towards her until he was staring down at her and her up at him. "It is my business, 'specially if yer goin' to be stayin' here."

"Who says I have to tell you anythin'?" Her voice wasn't so harsh now, more gentle having been around Judith. "Yer not my boss unless sheriff says you are so back off." She shoved him away then, going up the stairs and perching herself along the wall. He grumbled before going back to the cell, everyone else soon following after, leaving her to her thoughts that were now filled with the man with the crossbow.

**A/N: Okay, so yeah this kinda sucks. Sorry 'bout that :x please review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, around nine in the morning, Daryl looked towards where Kaia had made her perch and was taken aback. She was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall, legs stretched out and crossed. Her arms were lazily covering her stomach as she held her spear in one hand, her hood raised on her head. She was sleeping soundly, twitching every once in a while and mumbling something. She looked so harmless, peaceful even despite her dirt covered self. Her mumbling turned into coherent words, which she was repeating 'no' over and over again. Daryl slowly walked up the stairs and crouched beside her just as she let out a scream. Instinctively, he grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her awake.

Her blue eyes snapped open and she quickly clung to anything nearby, which happened to be his chest. She started to sob uncontrollably as his arms slowly came around her. "She's alive. She can't be gone," she said to herself as tears continued to streak down her face. Daryl was certain that whatever her nightmare was about, it had more of an impact on her than she'd ever admit. Right now, however, his shirt was being soaked with her salty tears.

A few moments later, she pulled back from him, eyes widening then narrowing as she realized who she'd clung to. "Tell anyone about this and I will shove a walker's head up your ass." Daryl rolled his eyes, standing and pulling her up with him.

"Come on. Rick is sending us on a run, said you need ta go with us so we can see how 'trustworthy' you are or somethin' like that."

"'Us'? Who else is coming?" she asked, crossing her arms. There were clean streaks on her face, revealing her pale skin beneath the dirt.

"Glenn and Maggie, the lovebirds. Also, ya might want to wash up. You have some tear streaks." She glared at him before swatting him away. He chuckled before pulling out a red rag and rubbing the dirt off her face. Her skin was very pale, almost ghostly, which surprised him for some reason.

Kaia blushed before looking away, letting out an awkward cough. "I'll be down in five then."

He nodded before going back downstairs. Kaia looked over the edge of the railing, made sure no one was there, then turned so her back would be facing whoever walked in. She slipped off her vest and pulled off her black v-neck tee, revealing a black bra and a feather tattoo as well as small, miscellaneous scars. She quickly pulled on a black tank top and pulled her vest back on. Satisfied with her appearance, she went down the stairs and froze on the spot, seeing the kid from yesterday staring at her with wide eyes and pale pink cheeks. Kaia couldn't help, but smirk and chuckle.

"Well, looks like we have a Peeping Tom in training then." This caused the kid, who she heard Rick call Carl, to blush a dark pink and storm off to the cell block. Kaia shook her head, amused, as Daryl, Glenn and Maggie walked over to her.

"Ready ta go?" Daryl asked, trailing off since he didn't know her name.

Kaia nodded, smirking slightly. "My name's Kaia, doll face." She poked his cheek, walking towards the exit.

Glenn chuckled as he followed Kaia, Maggie following behind. Daryl rolled his eyes and walked to the exit. A few moments later, they were outside and heading towards where the Hyundai and the motorcycle, which Kaia looked over with a look of 'not bad, not bad at all.' Daryl noticed this look and smirked, walking up behind her and leaning in close to her ear.

"Wanna ride?" he said huskily by her ear, causing her to jump and turn around with a glare.

"Ah, looks like our double date may end all too soon," Glenn said, sighing dramatically as Maggie tried to stifle her giggles.

Kaia and Daryl turned their glares on them. "It's not a date!" they said simultaneously, looking at each other then glaring again.

"Whatever you say, guys." Kaia rolled her eyes before looking up at Daryl.

"Can I ride with you? I don't want to be with Jackie Chan and Southern Belle." Daryl smirked and shrugged, which was a yes she assumed. "Thank you," she said dramatically.

Daryl rolled his eyes and got on the bike, Kaia quickly getting on behind him. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist loosely, trying to keep as much space as possible between them. Glenn and Maggie quickly got in the Hyundai and they were off.

**A/N: Okay I realize Daryl was a little OOC in this, but I felt like he needed to show his sweet side a little :x please review~ I'll update ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kaia had never felt more free than she did riding on the back of Daryl's bike, smiling as the wind threatened to push her hood back. They hit a bump, causing her to yelp as it forced her body to be right against Daryl's. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath as her chest was pressed tightly against his back and she smirked. Slowly, her arms snaked around his body and her hands traveled up his chest. She felt him tense slightly as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What are ya doin'?" he asked over the sounds of the wind and motorcycle.

"Oh, nothing," she whispered in his ear, lips brushing against it slightly which earned her a shiver from him. He turned to glare at her, but stopped when he realized how close her face was.

"Yer goin' to be the death of me," he grumbled just as they came to a stop in a small town with maybe three or four lingering walkers.

Kaia grinned, getting off the bike with ease just as the walkers turned their attention towards them. She started walking towards them like it was totally normal, reaching for her spear in her pack. A walker reached for her and she stabbed it in the eye with the spear, pulling out her pistol with the silencer and shooting two more in the head. She smiled happily as she saw an arrow fly by and nail one in the head. Glenn and Maggie pulled up in the Hyundai and stared at Kaia, whose spear was still dripping with walker blood. They looked at Daryl and he shrugged.

"She got em before I could even get off," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Looks like you're losing your touch," Glenn joked, but quickly shut up when Daryl sent him a harsh glare.

"So, what do we even hav' ta get?" Kaia asked, stretching her arms above her head and still grinning from her killing of the undead. Maggie looked at her curiously before digging the list out of her pocket. Reading over it, she handed it to Kaia.

"Looks like just stuff for Judith." She looked toward Kaia. "Ya know how to shop for babies, right?"

Kaia rolled her eyes, grabbing the list. "Yeah, yeah. I've done it a time or two." She looked around, heading towards the nearest baby store.

Daryl rolled his eyes, following after her. "Yer not 'sposed to go alone, Ewok," he grumbled, causing her to stop and glare at him.

"I ain't no little fuzzball from Star Wars. Besides, I only call ya Robin 'cause I don' know yer name," she said, grabbing a basket and heading towards the formula aisle. "Also, I've been on my own for over a month. I know how ta handle myself." She grabbed the formula before glancing at the list again. She moved to go to the next aisle, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I'm 'sposed to tell Rick how well you play with others. Either I stick with ya or we leave ya here and you can fend for yerself," he said. Kaia glared at him sharply, pulling her arm from his grasp and going to the next aisle. Daryl sighed, running a hand down his face. He watched as she picked out different clothes for Lil' Ass Kicker, noticing how carefully she looked at the tags to make sure she got the right size.

Kaia quietly sang to herself as she made her way through the store, feeling Daryl's squinty eyes watching her the whole time. She got an uneasy feeling in her stomach suddenly and looked around as she grabbed the last item. She walked out of the store, Daryl still behind her, and handed the basket to Maggie.

"Here ya go. Stuff for the sheriff's baby." She got the uneasy feeling and looked around again. Her eyes widened as she saw a blonde head on top of one of the roofs. "No, no, no." She took off running then, going into an alley as Daryl called after her. She ignored him, running up the stairs along the building and to the roof.

There, laying on the floor, was a woman. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, which was close to falling out. Her dark green skinny jeans were dirtied and there was a giant blood spot on her let thigh. She had several cuts and bruises along her arms and face, along with a long, bleeding gash on her forehead. Her light blue top was also a mess, pushed up her her waist where a large bruise was forming. Kaia ran to the figure, kneeling down beside her and looking at her right arm to see the cursive 'K' tattooed on her bicep.

"Oh, God. Ash?" she said weakly, shaking the figure gently. "Please wake up. Ash!"

Ash stirred slightly, her blue eyes barely opening to see Kaia above her. She smiled a weak smile before coughing slightly, blood splattering on the front of Kaia's vest. Kaia felt tears prick her eyes as she hugged her close.

"Don't you dare die on me, you bitch," she said softly, gently laying her down as she pulled out a rag from her sack. She wrapped it tightly around her leg and Ash groaned in pain.

"I...see you're pleasant...as always," she said softly, smiling. Kaia choked out a small laugh as she applied slight pressure on her leg, blood getting her hands.

"I found people. They're holed up in a prison. I can get them to take us there." She took out another rag and dabbed around her face, careful of the bruises. Tears were streaming down her face as she smiled down at Ash before picking her up gently, causing the girl to wince in pain. "I know, I know. I promise it'll be okay," she said gently as she stood, turning around to see Daryl staring at them.

He crossed his arms and nodded slightly, causing Kaia to smile a grateful smile. She walked towards the stairs, holding the girl close as blood started to soak on to her vest. She walked down the stairs and to the Hyundai carefully, tears still streaking her face. Glenn and Maggie stared at her then at the small girl in her arms.

"Please. She's not bit. She needs help," she said, cradling the girl closer to her.

"Jus' let her take 'er," Daryl grumbled, getting on the bike and looking at them. The pair nodded, opening the back door of the car. Kaia gently set her down in the seat and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see ya back at the prison. I promise you that. We won't be separated again." Ash nodded as Kaia closed the door, climbing onto the back of the motorcycle again and wrapping her arms around Daryl. He turned to look at her as if to ask something, but she cut him off. "Don't say anything. Just drive," she said, leaning her forehead between his shoulder blades. He nodded, starting the bike as Glenn and Maggie took off towards the prison with them following. Kaia's face was still streaked with tears as she held onto him tightly, thanking God for the miracle he'd given her today.

**A/N: Okay, so emotional chapter. ._. This actually was an idea that a friend of mine gave me, so I really hope you enjoyed this. Please review and give me feedback~ (and yes, Kaia is a Christian, but she isn't very religious. At all. ._.)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

A few moments after they'd been on the road, Ash stirred slightly and opened her eyes to see Maggie looking at her. "W-who are you?" she asked weakly, frightened slightly by the stranger. "W-where's K-Kaia?"

"She's on with Daryl behind us. Don't worry, you're safe," Maggie assured her before turning back to face the road.

Ash sat up slowly, wincing at the pain on her bruised stomach. She looked out the back window to see a male driving a motorcycle with small, pale arms wrapped around his torso. Ash smiled weakly as she noticed that her friend's hands were curled into small fists._ He must be a good person if she's getting that close to him_, she thought as she turned her attention to the front of the car.

Kaia's tears had stopped by now as she clung to Daryl, her hands grabbing small fistfuls of his shirt. She shivered from the chill of the wind and moved closer to him, pressing herself right against his back. She felt him tense slightly and she placed a hand over his heart, laying the side of her head between his shoulders as she stared at the trees they passed by. She let out a soft sigh as she quickly regained her composure.

"Promise not to tell anyone about that sap bit?" she asked over the roaring sounds of the chopper. She felt him nod and she smiled, kissing his cheek lightly. He tensed more and she chuckled, laying her head on his shoulder.

A few moments later, they arrived at the prison. Kaia scrambled off the bike and opened the door to the backseat of the SUV, gathering Ash in her arms. She started for the prison entrance after grabbing the basket and laying it gently on Ash, which she managed to carry them both without complaint. The other three followed her as she put on an emotionless mask as they entered the cell.

"Hey... Hey, Kaia. You remember that Brazilian party we went to? With all the Latino lovers? Hola, Carlito! Hola!" Ash giggled, reaching for Maggie. "Carlito~!" Maggie hesitantly walked towards Ash as Kaia set her down, still supporting her weight. Ash giggled again and kissed Maggie on the cheek, about two inches from her lips. "Oh, Carlito!"

"Who tha hell is Carlito?" Daryl asked just as Herschel hobbled up. Maggie's face was beet red as she awkwardly walked back to Glenn who was stifling his laughs.

Kaia turned her attention on Herschel. "Can someone help her? S-she's lost a lot of blood, and now she's hallucinating. Please, she's not bit. She's harmless." Herschel nodded, looking towards Maggie as she grabbed the basket of baby stuff.

"Bring her in here," he said, hobbling towards the cell block. Kaia nodded, picking her back up and carrying her to the cell block. He stopped at a cell, which she walked into and set Ash on the cot.

* * *

After patching up Ash's wounds, the others had left her with Kaia in the cell, giving them space. As Ash slept, Kaia held her hand in hers, eyes never leaving her face as her other hand was petting her head. She'd dropped the hard exterior now that she was alone, not feeling the need to push someone away. She laughed to herself as her belly growled, since she'd forgotten to eat last night and earlier in the day.

"My dad wants to talk to you," a voice said behind her, causing her to jump slightly. She turned around to see Carl standing there and she smirked.

"Oh hello, little Peeping Tom," she said, causing him to blush. "Tell 'im to come in here if he wants ta talk. I'm a little preoccupied here."

Carl rolled his eyes before getting Rick, and for some reason Daryl, as he came back with an even redder face. This made Kaia's smirk grow wider, her hand still holding Ash's. Daryl raised an eyebrow slightly.

"So, that's who tha 'A' stands for? I wouldn't pick you to be into the blondes much," he said, smirking. Kaia rolled her eyes, letting go of her hand and standing to face the two men.

"As if, Robin Hood. I much prefer a man, especially ones who carry crossbows," she said, giving him a wink. This caused him to blush very slightly and Rick to smirk. "Anyways, whatcha need, blue eyes?" she asked, looking at Rick.

Rick sighed at the nickname. "First, my name is Rick and he's Daryl. Second, Daryl says ya did good on the run today. You can stay, as well as your friend."

For the first time since she'd been there, Kaia smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around Rick's waist in a tight hug. "Thank you, Rick," she said before she let him go, putting her tough exterior back on. "Now, is that all ya need? I was just about ta eat before Peeping Tom came in."

Rick nodded, holding back a laugh as he walked away with Daryl trailing behind him. Kaia laughed lightly at this before sitting in her chair, pulling out the can of peaches and opening it with her extra knife that wasn't coated in walker blood. She stabbed a peach, bringing it to her lips and slowly nibbling on the sweet fruit. Ash stirred at the smell and opened her eyes.

"Are you eating without me again, Juanita?" she asked in a joking tone. Her voice was hoarse from sleeping.

She jumped in surprise before smiling. She held out the remnants of the fruit to her friend, watching as she took a bite then spit it out. Kaia laughed and kissed her forehead before going back to her fruit. "You should have remembered what you like and don't like, Loretta."

Ash rolled her eyes at her friend before managing to dig in her pockets, pulling out a Slim Jim. She managed to open it, eating it slowly. Kaia smiled and leaned back in her chair, placing the large can on the floor with the knife still sticking out of it. Her hand found Ash's, which she grasped tightly. Ash squeezed hers in return and gave her a weak smile before closing her eyes and slipping back into sleep once more.

**A/N: Okay, again I apologize for the OOC-ness. :x and sorry it's been a while for the update. Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
